1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle driving assist system configured to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Various vehicle driving assist systems has been proposed to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle. An example of a vehicle assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-54860. In this publication, the vehicle driving assist system increases an accelerator pedal reaction force such that the driver can rest his or her foot on the accelerator pedal during automatic cruise control. With such a system, the driver can override the automatic cruise control and accelerate the vehicle by depressing the accelerator pedal during automatic cruise control. Another example of a vehicle assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-17847. In this publication, the vehicle driving assist system executes headway or following distance control and changes the accelerator pedal reaction force in accordance with changes in the traveling situation of the vehicle.